Songs
by BlackArch
Summary: Well, this is another one of those that popped into my head, except it isn't a poem. I was listening to Incubus at the time, so I said, hey, why not have them guest star? If you're an Incubus fan, this is a nice one to read. Remember, R&R plz!
1. Default Chapter

Songs  
  
By ColeandPhoebe4evr  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Charmed. That includes Cole, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and whoever else. They belong to Aaron Spelling, unfortunately. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? Oh, and the song is from Incubus, their CD "Morning View". It's a really cool CD, and they have some great songs. Well, on with the story! Oh, if you want to get the full emotions, you might want to be listening to the actual song, and to tell you again, the band is Incubus, and the CD is "Morning View." Enjoy!  
  
Mithros was the new and popular club that had just come into town. They had links to these really great bands, like Hoobastank, New Found Glory, and 3 Doors Down. Piper had decided to see what was their secret.  
  
"Hey, come on you guys! I'm like 6 months pregnant and I move faster than you do!" Piper yelled behind her to her two younger sisters.  
  
"Ah, would you wait up lady! You really need to slow down. Ever since you got past the first trimester, you got this sudden burst of energy, and I'm sooo sorry if we can't keep up!" Paige replied.  
  
"Ah, you're getting old, and you too Phoebe, c'mon, I want to see what this club is doing that's so great. And how the Hell are they getting such great bands?!" Piper said a little ticked off.  
  
"Finally, we got in! That line is so freaking long!" Phoebe complained, looking back over her shoulder. She looked around and was impressed. The place was spacious and had some good music going. It was the right light level to make the place seem comfortable, but still have the mysterious edge to it.  
  
"Damn, the place looks cool when you first step in, sweet!" Paige said, looking around. Piper shot her a glance.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Piper glanced at the stage, and her mouth hung open.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Piper asked to her sisters, pointing at the stage.  
  
"Oh my God! Incubus! I love them!" Paige exclaimed, after seeing who was on the stage.  
  
"How the crap did they get Incubus?! Weren't they on a tour?" Phoebe asked to herself, remembering their schedule. Currently, the band was setting up, and it seemed as though they had just finished. The lead singer, Brandon Boyd, stood up and grabbed the mike.  
  
"Hey you guys, are you ready to hear some music?!" he yelled into the mike. The crowd's response was a group 'yea', and 'yes'. "Okay, before we start, I'd like you to thank one of my good friends, who made it possible for me to be here," Brandon said, motioning for someone to step from behind the curtain. The person didn't seem to want to come out though because they saw a hand wave, saying 'no'. "Oh, come on, this wouldn't be possible without you, and from what I heard, you're the one who set up all the other bands from coming here too," Brandon said, trying to coax out his mysterious friend. The three sisters heard some people shout out 'come out!' and 'we'd like to thank the guy who let us see all these cool bands!' "C'mon Cole! Get out here, or do I have to drag you out?" Brandon called again.  
  
"Did he just say 'Cole'?" Phoebe said, completely surprised. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard that name.  
  
"Please, please, any God that's out there listening, tell me it's not the same Cole!" Phoebe silently prayed. Piper besides her was practically fuming. If that guy turned out to be the same, ex-brother-in-law, she was going to vanquish his sorry ass.  
  
The man finally stepped out from the curtain, but his face was shrouded in shadow for a second. He stepped from this second curtain of shadow, and you could almost hear Phoebe gasp from surprise and anger. Cole was dressed in black leather pants that fitted him very well, with a white silk shirt that hung loosely. He had a dark blue light coat on top of that, and his hair was spiked, like the day Phoebe had first met him at that crime scene in the alley.  
  
"Hey, uh, yea, so here's Incubus now!" Cole said into the mike that was passed to him, and he was openly signaling to Brandon to start.  
  
"Hey Cole, you want to take a few songs? I mean I've heard you impersonate me and you're pretty good. And if you suck really badly, I'll just take over, what do ya say?" Brandon implied.  
  
"Well, tell me what song you'll be doing and I'll decide," Cole said, knowing he could easily copy Brandon's voice with his magical abilities.  
  
"Sure, he impersonates," Phoebe muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh my God, he's the one who orchestrated all the good bands, that bastard!" Piper exclaimed, seeing that he was the one who had probably caused this club to be so popular.  
  
"Well, Cole we were thinking of doing 'Blood On The Ground' first, what do you say?" Brandon said, looking to the band.  
  
"Ah sure why not," Cole answered, looking around at the club. As he glanced around, he saw Phoebe in the corner of his eye. He made sure that she wouldn't see that he had spotted her. "Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this song to my ex-wife, wherever she may be, and may she be happy without me if it's what she so wishes," Cole said, avoiding looking in the direction of Phoebe and her sisters.  
  
The guitarists to his right started off, and Cole knew the song, so he knew he was coming up. He opened his mouth up and sang, with a perfect copy of Brandon's voice.  
  
I don't want to talk to you anymore; I'm afraid of what I Might say I bite my tongue every time you come around, cause Blood in my mouth beats blood on the ground. Hand over my heart; I swear I've tried everything within all My power. Two weeks and one hour I slaved, and now I've got Nothing to show. Oh, if only you'd grow taller than a brick wall. From now on I'm gonna start holding my breath When you come around and you flex that fake grin; 'cause Something inside me has said more than twice that Breathing less air beats breathing you in! Chorus Hand over my mouth; I'm earning the right to my silence. In quiet, discerning between ego and timing. Good Judgement is once again proving to me that it's Still worth its weight in gold. So from now on I'm gonna be so much more wary When you start to speak and my warm blood starts to boil, That seeing you is like pulling teeth and hearing your voice Is like chewing tin foil. Chorus High fives to better judgement. By saying less, I will gain more. Low twos to you my fickle friend, who brought the art of Silent war.  
  
When Cole and Incubus finished, the crowd stood in shock at how Cole was able to copy Brandon's voice perfectly. Cole looked around, his gaze landing on Phoebe. His face was taken over by a grin, and he gave her a wink.  
  
"Oh, crap, he knows I'm here, quick! Hide me!" Phoebe said, trying to get behind Paige. She was trying to make it look inconspicuous, but failed.  
  
Cole's grin just grew even bigger, and he was about to leave the stage, but he heard someone shout, 'stay!' After that one person, the rest of the crowd woke up, and they erupted in cheers. More 'stays!' and 'mores' were heard. Cole looked at Brandon and he shrugged.  
  
"It looks like you're a hit Cole," Brandon said smiling smugly. Cole rolled his eyes at him and got back on the stage.  
  
"So, what song do you guys want me to do next from Morning View?" Cole asked, glancing quickly at Phoebe who was still fuming and Piper who looked like she was about to pop. Cole listened to the requests that were shouted out, and he heard a lot of 'Have You Ever'. It seemed that this crowd liked to listen to the songs other than the ones that were aired on the radio. "Okay, 'Have You Ever is up next. Hey Phoebe, another one dedicated to you, try listening to the lyrics," Cole said smirking at her across the club. She blushed red with embarrassment as a few people turned to see who his ex- wife was. A few women looked at her than Cole, and gave her a 'are you crazy?' look.  
  
The guitarist started up with the fast tempo of the song. Cole got into the beat, and saw that a few people decided to get onto the dance floor.  
  
To get up and walk away would be too easy. So stay and stand your ground, just watch your mouth With me. On the back of every right there's a wrong losing. So here you and I should tread as soft as these Razor blades for boots will let be. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes?! Have you ever tried to balance on that beam?! And if you ever tried to step in my shoes, They'd never be quite as soft as they seemed. (Thought!) Unabashed honesty would be ideal, But a prophet did once say that honesty is a Lonely word. So where do we go from hereâE¦abandon ship Now? My problem is you make me melt and I don't want To be frozen anymore. Chorus Have you ever Have you ever tried to? I have never I have never tried to. Have you ever tried to step in my shoes?! Have you ever tried to balance on that beam?! And if you ever tried to step in my shoes, They'd never be quite as soft as they seemed!  
  
The music died down and the crowd clapped at another performance that was a complete copy of Brandon. Phoebe was listening to Cole singing, a bit distractedly though. She was really paying attention to his emotions that ran over his face when he was singing and she got swept away with them. When she went over the lyrics, she realized that it was more of an indirect message to her. She glared angrily at Cole, but she felt in her heart guilty at the way she has treated him. It seems that the song had gotten to her more than his normal words had ever done.  
  
Another song started up, a slow song for the crowd to dance to. It was 'Are You In?' As the slow beat continued, she found herself swaying to the music, and listening to Cole's voice flow threw the beat. He looked really cute doing it too, and she didn't really notice Piper who was still fuming, and Paige who shot her warning glances.  
  
The song ended, and the crowd clapped its approval for the band, as well as for Cole. Cole took a bow, and once again prepared to leave the stage, but was once again stopped by requests from the crowd. Cole rolled his eyes, and stepped back up.  
  
"Oh, fine, but this will be the last song, and if you don't mind, I'd like to pick it. Um" Cole trailed off, thinking of which song to do. Phoebe waited anxiously, wondering which song he'd do this time. It seemed she'd soon find out, because she saw a look of success overcome Cole's handsome features.  
  
"Okay, the song we'll be doing for my last song before Brandon takes over will be Echo." Cole turns around to look at the band, "is that all right?" Cole asked, getting nods as his reply. The band started up, and this time, Cole looked directly at Phoebe.  
  
There's something about the look in your eyes, Something I noticed when the light was just right. It reminded me twice that I was alive, And it reminded me (that) you're so worth the fight. My biggest fear will be the Rescue of me strange how It turns out that way. {Could you show me, dear something I've not {seen. Something infinitely interesting. There's something about the way you move, I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing. More subtle than something someone contrives, Your movements echo that I've seen the real thing. Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you, It's strange how it turns out that way. {Could you show me dear something I've {not seen? Something infinitely interesting.  
  
On the final note, Cole shut his eyes, letting the silence envelop him, and letting the feeling sink into Phoebe. He opened his eyes back up, and looked Phoebe straight in the eye. He could see a single crystal tear drop from her eyes. Phoebe had felt as well as see the emotions that he was inducing, and he finally reached her through that one song. Now, the only thing that was stopping her from running to that stage and wrap her arms around him was her own insecurities.  
  
'Did she really deserve him still? All the times that I rejected him, hurt him, oh God, I even tried to vanquish him!' Phoebe thought to herself. As she thought of all the horrible things that she had done to him ever since he came back, back from the dead, just for her! Her realization frightened her, and her tears came down more quickly, and she turned away from Cole's gaze, feeling that she didn't feel worthy of his loving look. She ran out of the club, crying her fears to the night, not really hearing the crowd erupt into cheers, and her sisters calling after her.  
  
"Phoebe! Wait!" Paige called, shooting Cole an angry look, knowing that he was to blame.  
  
"Paige!" Piper called out, realizing that she'd be left behind.  
  
Cole saw Phoebe run out in tears, and desperately wanted to go to her, and find out what was wrong. He was sure that he had reached her, so why did she run away from him again? Cole pondered over all the possibilities why she had run away from him for the God-knows-how-many time. As he stepped off of the stage, he was swarmed by the crowd, trying to get his name, where he lived, was he single.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole cried out desperately, trying to get to her. He was thoroughly annoyed with the people blocking his path, so he ducked and weave, until he melted into the crowd, and when he was sure they didn't know where he was for at least a second, he blurred away trying to find Phoebe. 


	2. Feelings

Chapter 2- Feelings  
  
Phoebe ran, her tears falling on the black pavement. She soon found herself at the manor, unlocking the door. She continued to run, up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door, and leaned against the door, both from exhaustion, mentally and physically. She slid down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Her tears were still falling onto her arms as she buried her head into them. She soon heard a knock on the other side of the door.  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige called out from the other side of the door. When there was no answer, Paige knocked again, and still didn't get a response. She looked to Piper who had concern all over her face. Piper looked into Paige's eyes and shook her head. "She needs to deal with this on her own.  
  
"C'mon, let's give her some time. She'll talk to us when she feels she can," Piper said, urging Paige to follow her. Paige looked back one more time at the wooden door, and then followed Piper downstairs.  
  
Phoebe sobbed quietly to herself, thinking of all the things that she did to Cole and how unfair she had been to him. Suddenly, she felt this weird sensation, and then Cole blurred into her room.  
  
"Phoebe" Cole said, looking at her on the floor crying into her arms. How much he had wanted to gather her into his arms at that moment to try and comfort her, but he held back, not knowing whether or not he was the cause of her pain, again.  
  
"Cole, please, just leave," Phoebe said quietly in between sobs.  
  
"No, Phoebe. I want to find out what's wrong this time. I thought I had gotten to you in the club tonight, what happened?" Cole asked forcefully, but gently. Phoebe lifted her head wearily, her red and puffy eyes looking up at him. Cole felt his heart crack at the sight of her like this.  
  
"Cole, you did reach me. It's just that" Phoebe trailed off, not being able to look at him in the eye for too long.  
  
"Phoebe what is it? Come here," Cole said, gathering his courage, and stepping towards her and helping her up to sit on the bed.  
  
"Cole, I don't think I deserve you," Phoebe muttered quietly. Cole could barely hear her, but he looked alarmed at her.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you talking about? I think you have that backwards, I don't deserve you, but I'm going to do the best I can to get you back," Cole said, trying to catch her eye.  
  
"It's just that how I've treated you, ever since you came back" Phoebe trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole said tenderly, lifting her chin with his hand so that he could look her in the eyes. "Phoebe I understand. You were hurting, and me always pushing you to take me back wasn't really helping. But I still want to be with you if you'll have me back," Cole said uncertainly, not knowing what her reaction would be.  
  
Phoebe's eyes started to well up with tears again, then she flung herself to Cole and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She cried into his shoulder, letting her fears and doubts go with each tear. Cole was stunned by her reaction, but loved it none the less. He wrapped his arms around her, and comforted her.  
  
"Does this mean you'll have me back?" Cole asked, looking down at Phoebe when her tears slowed. She looked up into his face, and cupped his face. She reached up and gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
"Yes Cole, I have you again, and you have me again. This time, I'm not letting go," Phoebe said with love shining through her eyes. Cole kissed her again, then hugged her tightly, promising that no one was going to hurt her this time, not ever again.  
  
Well, there it is. The final chapter of Songs. I couldn't think of anything for 'A Guardian's Protectorate' and this kind of popped into my head.O, and tell me wat u think of this 1. 


End file.
